Silence of the Night
by Rozamanthus
Summary: Kagome is a werewolf who's family was murder for no reason. Now she must find who did it and why while dealing with the person that her wolf side wants as her mate. Will she be able to find who did it and still stay with the person she is ment to be or...
1. Prologe

_Well. Hopefully I'll be able tp finish this story since for some weird reason I never do so... please R&R_

_Yeah I know... I don't own Inuyasha (Feh)_

__

_**Prologue**_

Ambulances could be heard in the distances. People yelling and giving orders.

"Take her to the hospital now!" Yelled one of the personnel from the ambulance. They left going as fast as they could to reach the hospital. Inside, carrying a girl who was shot multiple times. Half alive and struggling to keep conscious.

"Have they caught the person who did this?" Asked one of the ambulance crew.

"No, they haven't. What sort of a sick person would shoot a innocent kid like that?" Asked one of the other crew member.

They arrived to the hospital, rushing the girl into surgery. Doctors checking everything and working as fast as they could to remove the bullets. If they fail to remove even one, she won't survive.

Hours later the doctors finish surgery. The girl would be in critical conditions for the next 48 hours. By now, the whole hospital new about what happened. Some where in shock, others appalled at such a thing, but some, the ones that kept quiet, new the truth.

Down the hall, you could hear the whole conversation the nurses where having.

"Can you believe some sicko could do suck a thing," said one of the nurse, disgust evident on her face.

"I know. But what I don't understand is, why did he use silver bullets," said the other nurse, "isn't it a little weird?" Sadly, little did they know, the girl was fully awake. Her eyes glowing red in the dark room lisening to the whole conversation, as the full moon helped heal her wounds.

The next morning , one of the nurses went in to check if everything was alright. When she went in, her face went pale and held back a screamed that was close to coming out. There in the corner of the bed, the girl was sitting looking out at the sunrise. The nurse couldn't believe her eyes. The nurse walked up to the girl and sat on a chair, studying her. She looked like nothing happened to her.

"Hello. What is your name?" Asked the nurse looking for any sings hallucination on her part.

"Kagome... I am Kagome," replied the girl still looking out the window.

"Do you know where your parents are Kagome?"Asked the nurse again. "They did not make it last night," said Kagome as tears slipped down her cheeks.

The girl looked at the nurse and saw the name tag that said 'Higurashi.'

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't helped but to embrace Kagome.

"Don't worry child, as long as I'm here you'll have a place to call home.

_Me: So... what do you think? looks at everyone_

_Kagome: Sweet, at least someone made me tough instead of always depending on "Inuyasha"_

_Inuyasha: Hey! I heard that!_

_Miroku: So who gets to stay with the lovely Kagome?_

_Sango: somewhere holding a flower me or not me. Me or not me..._

_Me: sweat drop well I guess you'll have to read and find out_

_Ja Ne_


	2. Chapter 1

Me:_ well, is me again. I guess people liked my prolog to the story huh?_

Kagome: _well just the fact that you have me in the story helps you a lot too._

Inuyasha: _hey, I help too you know_

Kagome and me: _sure_

_I guess in every chapter I write I have to put I don't own Inuyasha?_

_Well here comes chapter one please R&R. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_----+-------_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome woke up as she notice she was sweaty from the nightmare. '_Damn it, not again,' _she thought as she dragged herself of the bed. Its been 10 years since that accident happened. What happened a decade ago made Kagome more mature for an 18 year old, but it also kept her from getting close to anyone in particular. Even though she thought if Ms. Higurashi as her mother, it made it hard to get close to her. She went into the bathroom, taking her sweet time in the shower as the warm water hit her muscles, relaxing them in the process.

About half hour later she came out and step in front of the mirror looking at her self. Even though she looked really feminine, curves hugging her body in all the right places, she new she was still as deadly. Her arms had muscle who grew when she was changing into ger wolf form making her arms more powerful then they already where. Her breast, a nice size and firm, just perfect for a woman who fought a lot. She looked down at her abs reviling a 4 pack. Her legs, nicely form from being in the track team. Kagome looked up again looking at her hair, midnight black with blue highlights running all the way down to the tip of her hair. Then Kagome looked into her eyes, sky blue with a hint of yellow which becomes more apparent when she got angryKagome sigh as she got her clothes out and got dressed for another year of school. Before Kagome left her room she harden sense of hearing to see if anyone was awake, but as she notice no one was there.

'_Looks like mom pulled another all nighter at the hospital again.' _

Kagome didn't like it one bit, humans were more vulnerable to pulling things like that, making them sick. Kagome was glad she never had to go thru that. Her being a werewolf made her way stronger than humans and demons alike. Kagome looked at her clock and almost cursed running out of her room almost forgetting to get her car keys too. She literally jumped inside her car and turned the car on and left driving almost 60 m/h.

--------+--------

Sango was taping on her stearin wheel with her fingers to keep herself from yelling at Miroku. If he hasn't wasted so much time in the bathroom trying to get his hair "the right way" as he puts it, they wouldn't be stuck at traffic right now. They where so close to the parking yet so far which made Sango more irritated. " I told you we should have left earlier," said Miroku to irritate Sango even more.

"All I know is that if you pull this crap again, you are looking for another ride," yelled Sango, "finally she said when she saw traffic moving. She saw a car speeding beside them then saw that the car cut in front of another car and she couldn't help but laugh because the person car cut was none other than the bitch Kikyo.

------+-----

Me: _sorry is this chapter is kind of boring, but I figure better get the explanation stuff out of the way so you guys wouldn't be bored with it later._

Sango:_ I'm not dating Miroku am I?_

Kagome: _Hell No! You belong to me in this story._

Me: _Well Kagome, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?_

Sango: _(slightly blushing) I don't mind her that way_

Me: _Well...what do you guys think about Miroku and Sesshoumaru parring? Tell me on your reviews or e-mail me at Ne _


	3. Chapter 2

Me: _Well I thought since it's the weekend, I might as well try and get more chapters and also make the chapters longer_

Sango: _Yeah about time you realize that they were short_

Me:_ Thankz_

---------+------

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome got into her parking space and as soon as she got out she heard someone coming toward her yelling.

"What the fuck bitch!" Screamed Kikyo, stopping right in front of Kagome. Kagome didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. She knew Kikyo was no match for her, even with her miko powers. Werewolves were immune to many things, that is why they are feared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings when I did that?" Asked Kagome sarcasm evidently in her voice.

Kikyo threw a punch at Kagome but she dodged with no trouble. Now Kagome got annoyed. She didn't take kindly to people that attacked her for stupid reasons, especially this reason. Kagome new Kikyo was to far away from the other car to cause an accident. It was just the fact that Kikyo wanted to proved that she was stronger than everyone and didn't want anyone crossing her.

"If you value your life Kikyo, I suggest you walk away," said Kagome in low voice enough for Kikyo and demons that were around to hear what she said. Kagome eyes started turning yellow and her nails turned into claws, also if you pay close attention her ears became a little pointy. Kagome growled lightly as a warning.

"I'll get you some other day," said Kikyo and started to head toward the school . Kagome could smell the fear and it took all her will power not to go after her.

Kagome took a few deep breathes to calm herself. She turned back to normal notice that everyone once again went back to there normal routines. Kagome was going to turn but as soon as she was she notice two figured still standing looking at her a guy and a girl. She looked to see if she knew them but as soon as she made eye contact with the girl, her breath was caught.

-----------+------

Sango made it to school as soon as the commotion started. She really wished her parents hasn't decided to move back. Sango had moved to the Unites States almost at the end of her school yeah in 8th grade. Every thing had been tough, getting use to people, making friends, but mostly walking on egg shells because she didn't know how to act. '_Just be your self_ ' her mom had said. But things where a little more complicated than that. How do you get use to people you never been around. One thing she was glad of, never having to fight with Kikyo again. For some weird reason Sango always had classes with Kikyo ever since elementary school. That had been a pain. But now, for her senior year, they moved back to Japan. At least she was glad she kept in contact with Miroku who still remains her best friend till this day.

Sango parked on her parking space and quickly got out to check what as going on.

"I wonder if Kikyo is picking a fight with the person who cut her off earlier," said Miroku. "Well lets find out," said Sango walking toward the crowd. Sango and Miroku shoved a few people out of the way to check what was going on. As soon as both got in the front of the crowd Sango stood there eyes wide. '_Is she an Angel?_' thought Sango while looking at girl. She has never seen someone so beautiful in all her life .

"Who is she?" Asked Sango to Miroku still looking at the girl.

"That my dear Sango, is Kagome. She's been here since her Freshman year. No one really knows much about her except the fact that people fear her and try there best to stay out of her bad side," said Miroku. He looked at Sango and notice the way he was looking at Kagome and couldn't help but chuckle.

As fast as the fight started it ended, with Kikyo walking away. She heard a demon say that he smelled fear from from Kikyo and Sango couldn't help but grin. She notice that Kagomes figure change but in a blink of an eye, she went back to her regular form. Sango looked at Miroku because she didn't what he said.

"What was that?" asked Sango and Miroku looked at her and shook his head.

"I said that we should be heading toward school," he said again and Sango sigh. Sango looked at Kagome and as soon as she did, Sangos eyes met with Kagomes and again her breath was caught.

She notice Kagome walking toward smiling toward them. Sango didn't know wether to smile back or hide behind Miroku so no one would see her blushing.

"Hi Miroku. Long time no see," said Kagome hugging Miroku in the process. "Yeah well what can I say, I was hanging out with this loser beside me," said Miroku jokingly while putting a hang on Sangos shoulder.

"Miroku, you didn't tell me you knew her," said Sango blushing. Miroku laughed then cleared his throat. "Now where are my manners. Sango, this is Kagome. Kagome this is my friend that I have been telling you about since freshman year Sango.

"Hi," said Sango and smiled which made Kagomes heart skip a beat. Kagomes eye turned a little yellow as her demon side said '_Mine.' _

---------+------

Me: _So... what you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?_

Kagome:_ Chill out Roz you'll find out when they review_

Sango: _Yeah she is right like always (eye lovingly as Kagome)_

Me: _Hey you too get a room!_

Miroku and Inuyasha: _Can we watch!_

Me:_ OK this is getting a little perverted here. So I'm going to stop. Please don't forget to R&R _

_Ja Ne!_


	4. Chapter 3

1Me_: Hi... I know where have I been right?_

Kagome_: Yep, you got ir right -Grabs me by the neck- explain yourself!_

Me_: -sweat drop- Well, some bad stuff happen between me and my fam. I refuse to give more details._

Sango_: Well, why didn't you say so._

Me_: What!? Tell your friend to let me go! -squirms-_

Sango_: Be nice Kagome, she is writing about us after all._

Kagome_: ...Fine -Lets me go-_

Me_: Well here goes another one please R&R._

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked beside Sango and Miroku, praying to the gods to help her keep wolf side in check. Never has she felt so strongly about someone before. True she has had her lovers, but never anyone that her instinct would react so strongly about. She took a deep breath inhaling Sango's scent in the process and she had to stop herself from growling. Her wolf side wanted to taste her, hear her moan from pleasure as Kagome took her. Kagome shook her head trying to get her thoughts on what Miroku and Sango were talking about.

"Kagome, first day of school, no homework, how about we hang out after school?" Ask Miroku looking at her.

"Sure,"said Kagome and she looked at Sango before asking her, "how about you Sango?" Kagome's full attention was on Sango now, studying her, the way her gaze went from Kagome to Miroku to the floor again trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, why not," said Sango looking at Miroku, then looked at Kagome locking eyes with her. Sango felt her breath caught as she got mesmerized by Kagome's eyes. '_Why am I so attracted to her, when I just met her? What is this feeling?'_

Kagome looked at her and smiles as if she new what Sango was thinking. Sango couldn't help but blush and look away. Kagome chuckled and looked at Miroku as he looked at Sango and held a smile that was threatened to appear on his lips. _'Interesting,'_ though Miroku as in his mind he was plotting a way to get Sango and Kagome together.

Kikyo stood with Naraku and their friends talking about what happen to Kikyo. The whole prep and jock population looking like someone had beat the crap out of their best friend and thinking of ways to get revenge, but many new not to cross Kagome. Especially if you were a demon or a miko. Werewolves were fear for many reason, for starters, not many were left in the world so not many had an idea how to kill them. Many have said silver could, but not many new if it was true. They were as fast or faster than full blooded demons and were immune to a mikos power. Demons venom had little to no effect on them.

Humans usually went about there way not knowing what Kagome was, but demons and mikos new exactly what she was. Humans stayed away from her because every one else did.

"Kikyo, what do you plan on doing?"Ask Naraku looking at her with intense eyes. Kikyo ignored him as she saw Kagome, Sango and Miroku walking together toward class.

"Looks like little wolfy is interested in Sango," said Kikyo. She loved the fact that she was Miko, and could see peoples auroras around them.

She notice how Kagome and Sangos aura were somehow trying to mix. It looked like a mating dance, Kagomes trying to dominate that of Sangos but as soon as it fought back Kagomes would retreat and try again. She laughed and looked at Naraku. Her eyes going dark as her miko power slowly surrounded her, like a dark blanket.

'_Now, time to play with Kagome and Sango. No one is ever going to cross me again.'_

As Kagome was walking to class with Miroku and her new friend, she felt a shiver go down her spine warning her of something bad. Kagome has always had that gift, and maybe if she would have paid attention to it when she was smaller, maybe her parents and her family would be alive at this very moment. She new she was to young to know any better, but she still blamed herself for it. She was the only one that survived that terrible night.

When Kagome would go on her runs during the night in her wolf skin, sometimes she would find herself in the mountain where she lived with her family at one point. You could hear her howl most of the night, logging for the family she had lost, and for the loneliness she always felt. She has never gotten close to anyone, not only because of her wolf side, but of fear that if someone new about her, she would be hunted like her family. She has felt strong connections toward a few people, but nothing this strong, and she has just met Sango. It worried her a little but the hope of finally having found her mate makes her more curious than afraid. She would do anything in her power to find out why this is happening.

Kagome looked to where they were all going and it looked like they all had home room together. Kagome open the door and left Sango go in first. A light blush could be seen on Sangos cheeks as she walked it. Miroku chuckles and went in after Sango.

You could see Sangos expression change of one from shyness to annoyance. Never has she been this shy about anyone, and she was going to find out why of all people, she was shy and attracted to Kagome. She had a plan on finding out, and by all means, she will make sure she had fun in the process.

Me:_ Well this is all I could scram out of my brain for today. If I can I'll write some more tomorrow._

Kagome: _Well, at least is something...-apologizes for earlier-_

Sango: _Aww... My two most favorite people have a soft side._

Me: _Eh... don't forget to R&R people_

_Ja Ne_


	5. Chapter 4

Me: _Yeah well, sorry for the chapter being short, it has become a habit -.- _

Sango: _Aww is okay –hugs-_

Kagome: _Hey step away from my girl_

Me: _ She was the one that hugged me!_

Sango: _-Tackles Kagome to the floor- You know I'll always be yours_

Me: _ Here we go again --,_

**Chapter 4**

As soon as they all walked into homeroom Sango walked to sit towards the back, Miroku and Kagome following close behind. Miroku sat beside her and Kagome in front but turned around so she could have a better view of Sango and Miroku. Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome smiles at her, in a way showing that she didn't bite, or at least didn't plan to any time soon. Sango couldn't help but be curious about her. She notices how when they were walking toward the school every one seemed to move out of the way in both respect and fear. But she also notice they were mostly the Demons and the Mikos that did. Humans only moved because every one else did. Kagome looked almost normal enough except for the fact that she's a demon, or so Sango thought.

Kagome looked at Sango her head tilted a little bit as Sango looked deep and thought. Miroku couldn't help but laugh at both of them. He was glad he was born with the ability to see auras and he notice how both theirs were like. He just wondered how long it was going to take them both to figure that out. If they didn't then he was going to have to step in. Miroku new Kagome, he knew she was different from demons, some how stronger in a sense she was. Yet, she was gentle and understanding about everything. He knew she hid many things from him, but never stopped her from actually getting to know him.

From the moment they met their freshmen years, Kagome have always been their for him, just as Sango have been there for him when they were younger. He remember he was being bullied by some Demons for the way he dress and was. Kagome didn't even cared. She saw him being in trouble and she just came and helped him out, no questions asked.

_:Flashback:_

_"Well well, looks like we just found ourselves some fresh meat huh?" Said one of the __wolves__ demons while walking in a circle around Miroku__. You could heart the other demons laugh like they have never heard that before. __One of the other demon, an Inu demon push Miroku. He dropped his books and fell on his knees_

_"Demons can sure be disgusting sometimes, especi__ally those who pick on the weak, just because you are weaker than your own kind," said someone from behind them. They all looked back and notice a girl looking at them with disgust in her eyes._

_"Oh look, another fresh meat, I guess this is a lucky day for us guys," said a demon laughing. Kagome started laughing with __which made them all get quiet. Miroku looked at the girl as if she had a dead wish or something but then he saw her aura. It surrounded her like a shield. He notices the demons auras and theirs were nothing in compare to hers. Now he felt sorry for them. _

_The demons surrounded her and as one tried to grab her she quickly grab his wrist and flipped him, landing on the floor hard and hearing his wrist snap. _

_"You bitch!" Yelled one of the demons and tried going for her. He went for her at full speed and she__ dodged his attack__, easily driving her knee into his stomach. He felt to the ground, as he passed out from the wind being knocked out of him. The girl looked at the other demons, her eyes yellow. They notice how her natural nails have grown int__o claw, her ears a little point, h__er fangs__ sticking from her lips a little bit as she smiled at them. __One of the demon has heard about them. Werewolves are what they are called. He quickly went and grabbed his friend from the floor and orders someone else to grab the other demon. __They all left quietly not even looking back. She changed back._

_Miroku looked at her, he really didn't notice her change much. He even thought he imagined it. "Are you alright?" she asked him and helping him pick his books up._

_"Yes I am, thank you," said Miroku and bowed. "Well, we better head to our classes before we are late, __c'ya__," said the girl and ran off to her class. Miroku looked to were she headed off and chuckles to himself , then started walking toward his class._

_He walked into the classroom as soon as the bell started to ring and took a deep breath for his luck. He looked to the back of the classroom and saw an empty seat and to his surprise the girl that helped him was seating beside it. We walked toward the back and sat down and looked at her. _

_"I promise you I am not stalking you," said Miroku earning a small smile from her. "I am Kagome," she said extending her hand to him. He took it shaking hands, "I am Miroku," he said and smiled, "again, thank you for earlier." "Don't mention it, I am glad it happened because I just made a new friend. I have a feeling we will become really good friend Miroku," said Kagome. "I do too."_

_:End Flashback:_

Miroku knew Kagome was special. She could make every one around her feel at peace and make them laugh. He also remembered they were at the part one time, kids playing tag and one of them fell. The boy started to cry and Kagome walked to him and picked him up setting him on his feet and talked to him. In less than a minute she had him laughing and running back toward his friends ready to play again. She walked to Miroku smiling but he notices something different. Her aura change and her eyes lost their brightness. He asked her if she was fine and Kagome put a smile on and said she was.

Miroku just nodded and they started to walk again toward a bench. Miroku never forgot the look in her eyes, sadness and loneliness were evident. The pain he saw was greater than any smile could ever erase.

----- ------

Me: _So yeah, all I could get out of my head._

Miroku: _Finally, more of me_

Inuyasha: _Feh__, when will I show up?_

Me: _eh…I __unno__, next time?_

Sango: _I'm sure Kagome has a spot for you…-whispers- better keep him away from Kagome_

Kagome: _Eh… what you say Sango?_

Sango: _Nothing love!_

Me: _eh.. __okay__. Oh and for those who wonder. Kagome is a four legged werewolf like in Blood and Chocolate but remember she also has the ability to turn only half way which also makes her able to be in two legs. No, __wolves__ demons and werewolves are completely different. The demon can turn into their form any time they want and __Miko__ powers can kill them. Werewolves only turn during the night well at least in mine they don't need a full moon to turn. Anyway I'll explain more of it later. Please R&R_

_Ja__ Ne_


End file.
